When electronic files stored in a storage device are to be displayed, a list of file names is generally displayed. Such a list has been displayed in file name order, size order, creation/update date order, or the like.
If, however, a user cannot identify a target file with its name or the like, he/she needs to open each file by using an application and check the contents of the respective files one by one. That is, it takes much time to perform search.
In consideration of such points, a brief display technique called the thumbnail technique has recently been realized. This technique is designed to reduce images stored as image files into icons and display them, thereby informing the user what kinds of image files are stored. Since thumbnails are sufficiently smaller than the original images, the thumbnails of many files can be displayed in a window. This allows the user to easily search for a target image.
According to the conventional thumbnail display techniques, however, only one thumbnail image is often displayed for one image file. That is, according to the current thumbnail display techniques, a form in which one image file includes a plurality of thumbnail images is not conceivable.
As an icon display technique, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-11968 discloses a technique of setting a plurality of icon fonts for one object and sequentially changing/displaying the icon fonts in accordance with mouse operation by a user.
The following problems, however, arise in the conventional techniques.
The above thumbnail display technique can display only a file having one image, but is not assumed to display a file having a plurality of thumbnail images. In addition, the icon display technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-11968 is designed to sequentially switch and display icons, and allows only one form in which icon fonts are simultaneously displayed.